Gossip Hour
by psycochick32
Summary: During a hot gossip session, Kim gets more than she bargained for... and Aisha and Adam get what they really want.  MMPR Season 2 - Stone Canyon OT3


Gossip Hour: Sharing Is Caring

A/N: Dedicated to second_batgirl for the great idea :) Thanks!

* * *

"_This _is what being a Ranger is all about," Kimberly informed Aisha, gesturing with a wave of her hand over to where Tommy and Rocky were sparring.

"Hunky men wearing almost nothing and moving in ways most guys can't?" Aisha checked with a grin.

"Mm-hmm. And their gi pants may hide some of their most important assets, but spandex doesn't leave a thing to the imagination."

"Girl, you got that right."

The two sighed happily, sipping their smoothies absent-mindedly as their eyes and minds wandered. The two were getting to be fast friends – recognizing the boy-crazy, shop-a-holics in each other – and enjoyed a bit of time to gossip.

Aisha cleared her throat. "So," she wondered, "what gets you going about Tommy the most?"

"Hmmmm." Kim gazed at her boyfriend intently. "It's hard to pick. He's got a great butt… oh, that hair is sexy, especially now that it's grown out more. His eyes are gorgeous, too."

Aisha stared incredulously at her friend. "He's standing over there in nothing but pants and you're lookin' at his eyes and hair? Girl, I think your eyes are broken."

"Well, what do you like best about Rocky?"

"His arms and shoulders," Aisha answered immediately. "Mmm, girl – don't he look like a guy that could toss a girl all over a bed?"

The two broke down into giggles, interrupted only by the _clink _of somebody setting a cup down next to theirs.

"What're you girls talking about?" Adam asked, sliding into a chair between them and forcing the two apart. His eyes sparkled and his grin was knowing.

"Tommy's hair and Rocky's ability to throw a girl across a bed," Kim said nonchalantly, drooling openly as Tommy executed a high spin kick. _'Oh baby, he's so flexible…'_

It was clear that Kim expected her bluntness to chase Adam away, so she choked on her drink when he offered up, "He's got a nice, firm ass."

Kim's eyes grew wide as saucers, darting between the boys sparring and the cute guy beside her. _'Did he just say what I thought he did?'_ The sour twist to Aisha's mouth added to her shock; Aisha didn't seem surprised at all, just irritated.

"Wait, what? Who? Tommy or Rocky?"

"Both," Adam declared. "Rocky's is a bit firmer, though. Tommy's is a bit more rounded."

Kimberly thought she was going to die. Of shock or embarrassment, she wasn't sure, but she was going to die for sure. At a lack of words, she quickly and quietly weighed Adam's assessment with her own.

He was right!

Aisha finally took pity on the girl – she'd never seen Kim speechless before – and confirmed, "Adam's a good judge of asses." She lowered her voice as Kim leaned in, adding, "He and Rocky had… a _thing_ a few months ago."

Kim turned her deer-in-headlights stare on Adam, who nodded despite the pink that dusted his cheeks.

"You're-?"

"I-uh, I swing both ways," Adam said quietly. As Kim reeled from that revelation, he added, "I struggled with it for a long time, but I'm comfortable with who I am now." Seeing Kim was still a bit blindsided, he forged on nervously, "That's… not a problem, is it?"

Giving her boyfriend's delicious abs one last glance, Kim promised her hormones a private show later and turned her attention to a topic with far more possibilities – literally and figuratively.

"N-no, not at all," Kim assured. "I'm just… surprised. Sorry!" she laughed. "You really can't just go dumping that on an unsuspecting girl!"

Adam grinned wryly. "You want I should have told you via scavenger hunt?"

Kim harrumphed and smacked Adam on the shoulder. "No, silly! It's just…" She grinned and winked, "I would have invited you to our little gossip circles a bit sooner!"

Adam turned to look at Aisha, relieved at Kim's easy acceptance, but winced at the look on his friend's face.

It seemed she still wasn't too thrilled with the idea, despite having had some time to get used to it.

"'Sha? What's wrong?" Kim had picked up on the tension as well. "Did you not-?"

"I knew," Aisha said quickly. "After all, I told you, remember?"

Kim blinked. "Oh, yeah. Duh. So what's the problem?"

"There was just a whole ton of drama," she said cryptically. "Anybody want a refill?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed all three cups and made a quick escape.

Adam and Kim sat in silence for a moment before she turned to him. Her face said it all: it was time for a "dish or grill" session. Adam wasn't much for spilling his social life, but he'd rather be in the driver's seat for this one.

"Rocky and 'Sha had a thing for a while," Adam said softly. It echoed Aisha's sentiments earlier about her two best guy friends. "Her grandma got sick just before Homecoming and she had to go out of town. Rocky'd already gotten tickets… and so he invited me."

After taking a breath, Adam went on. "I'd just had a bad break-up with my first boyfriend and was feeling really down in the dumps, so Rocky was trying to cheer me up. So we went to the dance – as _friends_," he stressed, "but after the whole blow-out with Jacob and everything…"

"Things blew up," Kim guessed dryly.

Adam nodded, and said sadly, "It was a nightmare… the whole night. So Rocky and I went back to his place to play some games and he was trying to make me feel better still and… well, one thing led to another and I… he…" Adam gestured with his hands, flailing for the right words.

Kim's jaw dropped.

"No, no," Aisha said, slipping into the conversation and sliding her friends their drinks. "They didn't- at least, I don't _think_ they did!" she said with a stern glare toward Adam. He gulped and shook his head.

"But Rocky's not-?" Kim asked, still confused by the whole situation.

Adam shook his head, "No, not really. He said… he said it was 'different' with me. Whatever that means. If he's comfy with it, I don't want to press it."

Kim nodded and turned back to Aisha for the rest of the story.

"Well, anyway, the whole school went into this big thing about Rocky cheating on me with Adam and it was a major mess and it just wouldn't die down. And I wasn't doing too good 'cuz I was worried about my grandma and so I probably wasn't as understanding as I should have been," she admitted.

Adam mumbled something, face almost the same color as Kim's Ranger uniform, and Kim had to prod him twice before he'd speak up loud enough for her to hear. "She caught us kissing in the cafeteria after school one day."

Kim's mind wandered to that particular mental image before she could reel it back and give it a firm scolding. Then she turned to Aisha for her input.

Her friend looked really ashamed. "I freaked," Aisha said, eyes firmly on her smoothie. "Lost it completely. Threw one of my shoes at them, even." She scowled. "One of my most expensive sandals, too. Broke the heel right off."

"Anyway, she apologized later and we're all good again and we've agreed never to talk about it again," Adam concluded.

"But you're talking about it now…" Kim pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's only fair that you know," Aisha said.

Kim shrugged and turned her attention back to Rocky and Tommy, who'd abandoned sparring in favor of lifting weights. It took her a few minutes to wrap her brains around this particular turn of events.

Finally, unable to let go, she asked, "So, no dating in the circle now?"

"It'd be nice," Adam said under his breath. Aisha just shrugged and glared a little at Adam.

Kim was disappointed. As a true believer in love, she wished they could all just get along…

'_That's it!'_

"Why fight over him?"

Aisha raised an eyebrow before letting her eyes dart over to the Red Ranger. "Uh, girl, have you _seen_ Rocky? Why _not_? The man's built and gorgeous."

"Not to mention funny and nice," Adam added.

"And smart," Aisha said, setting her jaw.

"And skilled," Adam added with a bit of challenge in his voice, eyes boring into Aisha's.

"And-"

"Guys, guys!" Kim interrupted, clapping her hands. She blushed as she realized she'd drawn more attention than necessary, and giggled and waved at the people not involved in her little gossip hour before they turned away.

Finally with some peace, she asked Aisha and Adam, "Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?"

"Huh?"

"Sharing is caring," Kim sing-songed like a PBS special. When her two new friends continued to look lost, she elaborated. "You like Rocky, right?" she asked Adam.

"Well, yeah…"

"And 'Sha, you like Rocky, right?"

"Duh," Aisha responded.

"And you two are friends," she said, waving her finger at the two of them.

The two nodded slowly.

"So why don't you share? Each of you get a piece of him and he gets double the fun!"

Aisha and Adam looked at each other for a moment. This idea had merit…

"But what if one of us gets jealous though?" Adam wondered.

"We be honest with each other," Aisha quickly responded. "And you're guaranteed at least a week with him and only him each month," she added, taking great pleasure in watching Adam blush.

"See? And who knows?" Kim said with a grin, "Maybe this is the start of a very, very good friendship between the two of you, as well…"

Aisha and Adam slowly began to smile.

"Who's going to tell Rocko?" Adam asked, standing.

"I'm sure we can find a way to let him know," Aisha answered, joining him. "Hey… thanks, Kim."

Kim sat back in her chair, watching happily as the two wandered over to Rocky and pretty much man-handled him out of the building. Tommy watched, confused, before wandering over to his girlfriend.

"What was that all about?"

Eyes glued on a drop of sweat making its way down his chest, Kim told him, "It's a bit of an… _inspiring _story. Why don't you take me home and I'll tell you all about it?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Anything from Power Rangers belongs to Saban. I don't have permission to use and abuse them as I plan on doing. I don't get any money for this, either.


End file.
